


Out of My Control

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgotten First Meeting, Memory Loss, Potions, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Emma feels as though she has no other choice to protect her family. Killian refuses to believe that this is the only option. Will he be able to stop her or will he have to find a way to get her memories back?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Written in the Stars [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Out of My Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Forgotten First Meeting. I felt drawn to go back and write for the first fandom that I started writing fanfiction for with this one. The focus of this tale is not truly on the forgotten first meeting, but it is focused on Emma's desire to be the Savior and how she is willing to do anything to protect those she loves. I was inspired by Emma and Hook's interaction at the end of Season 2 when they are deciding whether or not to save Regina or leave her behind.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma rolled the vial of purple liquid around in her fingers as she looked out the window in their small apartment. She could hear Snow and Charming make a fuss about something behind her, but she wasn't paying close enough attention to know what they were saying. At the same time, she didn't care what they were saying. She had other things on her mind at the moment—more important things.

She glanced down at the vial in her hands and let out a heavy sigh. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. Knowing what she had to do was what was causing this to be the hardest thing she had ever been asked to do.

She had built a family here, and all she wanted to do was continue to live her life with them by her side. However, that wasn't going to be an option for her at this point. Someone had to be willing to give up everything to stop Gold's curse. Emma was the one with the least to lose, or so she had forced herself to believe.

"Emma," Snow whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Emma turned and forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"You are not," Snow scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't have to take that potion. There's got to be another way."

Emma shook her head and stormed away from the window towards the front door. "There is no other way."

She grabbed her jacket, tucked the vial into her pants pocket, and pulled the door open. She needed some fresh air and to think. It was starting to get too crowded in here.

The coolness of the wind against her skin sent a shiver down her spine. It was nice to feel something other than stress choosing between being happy and doing what is needed to save Storybrooke and to save her family.

"It's a tad late to be walking out here all alone, don't you think, love?"

His voice startled her at first, and she glanced back over her shoulder. Emma let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. As she halted her walk, she turned to face him. "Leave me alone, Hook," she yelled, turning around and began walking away once more. She didn't have time to or the energy to have this fight right now.

"Emma!" Killian called after her, chasing her down the middle of Main Street. "Where in the hell do you think you are going?"

"To save Storybrooke," she shouted, refusing to turn around and look at him. She knew that if she did, then she would change her mind and not go through with this plan. Tightening her grip around the vial in her hand, she continued on her way to the city line. Once there, she would drink the potion, and the life she knew now would be over.

"Emma, wait," Killian pleaded, quickening his pace to catch up with her, and as he did, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Pushing gently, he forced her to turn around and look at him.

With a heavy sigh, Emma turned around and refused to look at him. She stared at their feet in hopes that he would see that she didn't want to be a part of this conversation, and he would let her go. However, she also knew that no matter what, Killian would never give up on her.

He lifted his hand to her chin and tilted her head back until she was looking at him. With a sad smile on his face, Killian stepped forward and closed the space between them as he pulled her into his chest.

Emma fought back against his embrace for a few brief moments but conceded as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping the vial secure in her hand as she did so. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and fought back the tears as she felt him kissing the top of her head as he stroked her lower back.

"You don't have to do this, love," he whispered, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "We can find another way to beat this curse without making you forget everything and everyone you love."

"It's the only choice that guarantees that the curse gets destroyed for good," Emma mumbled, tilting her head back to look up at him from his chest. "I don't have any other choice."

"Why the bloody hell are you so willing to do this when you know it will cost you everything?" Killian pleaded, pushing Emma out in front of him so he could look her in the eyes. "By doing this, you will forget your family and the life that you have with Henry. You'll forget how we met and how we fell in love. Think about everything that you are giving up if you do this. Is that you really want, love?"

"Of course it's not what I want, Killian," Emma shouted, a sob wracked through her entire body as she collapsed against his body. "I'm doing this regardless of the cost. What matters the most to me is keeping you and Henry and my family safe, no matter."

Killian opened his mouth to scream, but covered it with his hand instead, as he took a few steps away from Emma. He shook his head as he thought about what he could say to her to get her to change his mind. He had fought too long and too hard for her heart just to have her forget everything.

Emma took a few steps towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Killian, I'm sorry. I have to do this. I have to save you. I have to save everyone."

Killian hung his head. "You once told me something that I have kept close to my heart every day since you spoke it. You told me that we understand each other that we look out for ourselves and never get hurt. That day you asked me to be a part of something bigger than myself rather than being alone."

"I am doing this to be part of something bigger than myself. I'm doing this to protect you all," Emma insisted, pushing Killian's shoulder until he turned to face her. She reached up and cupped his cheek gently, stepping forward to press her lips to his briefly. As she pulled away, she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you, Killian," she whispered, taking a step back and lifting the vial to her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Emma!" Killian shouted, lunging towards her, but he was too late. The potion was already in her body. All he could do was catch her as she fell towards the ground. He shook his head as he lowered to his knees, holding her in his arms. "I love you, Emma Swan," he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I will figure out a way to get your memory back. I swear it."

Her eyes flickered open, and she jumped away from him, pushing herself up off the ground. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm an old friend, love," Killian explained, looking up at her with a smile on his face.

"I don't have any friends," Emma replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't sure where she was, and she had no idea who this man was. All Emma wanted to do right now was get the hell out of here. She took off, running away from the strange man who was kneeling on the ground. "Don't follow me."

Killian pushed himself up off the ground and shook his head. He would abide by her wishes for now, but he would never stop chasing her. He would break the hold that the potion had on her and return her to her family. He would bring her back home if it were the last thing he did.


End file.
